thetrumpetsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Agorro Hirari
Earthshaker "Prince" Agorro Avaleion Hirari of Missoni. Husband of Edolena, son of Nolen-Boleyn and Frankena Hirari, brother of Ittina Pohor, father of Queen Nalima Pognasti, and grandfather of princes Borus and Larson Pognasti, and Queen Viola Grue. Agorro is born in a line of legacies. His grandparents were responsible for the unification of a divided country, his father was a Saint second to none, and his mother was a woman well-versed in strategy, enough so to continuously come up with strategies to avoid as much slaughter as possible. All Agorro wished was to follow in their footsteps and become a legacy. Looking up to his father, King Nolen-Boleyn, Agorro wished to become a Saint. He wanted the power to rule strongly and be opposed by none, and to be feared by all. He practiced his blood gift daily without breaks, becoming a very powerful user, but not enough to become a Saint. When he realized his practicing was taking him nowhere, he decided he needed to begin creating a healthy line, as one day he would take the throne. He married a noble woman by the name of Edolena Nox Étoile. She was a beautiful woman with a kind heart, and he had no trouble liking her despite not marrying her for love. They tried for many years to have a child together, but their efforts always turned up fruitless. Until one day they produced a beautiful daughter they named Nalima who carried the trait of blood red eyes. As she began to grown, they noticed many odd occurances surrounding her. Nalima would get very frustrated, and would not turn to look at them when they spoke to her. As she began to move around, she was prone to knocking into things. It was then they realized with sorrow that she was blind. Upon realizing their daughter was handicapped, they instantly attempted to create more heirs, however it was of no use. Nalima was to remain their only child, and therefore the next-in-line, after Agorro, for the throne. Worried about both his daughter and the future of the country, Agorro pleaded with his father to reject Nalima's inheritance to the throne and place Ambergre, Agorro's niece and Nolen-Boleyn's other granddaughter, in the line instead. Nolen-Boleyn, however, disagreed adamantly and stated that just because the child is blind does not mean that she is unfit to be queen. Angered by the stubborness of his father, Agorro began to conspire with his sister Ittina and her husband to get Ambergre on the throne with the support of his wife. Constantly he would meet with his father to discuss the state of Nalima, even if she was in the room with them, in order to try and make him see his way, however it was all for naught. One day, in a fit of fury, Agorro declared that when he would be made king, he would denounce Nalima himself. Completely furious by the idea, Nolen-Boleyn removed Agorro's claim to the throne completely, leaving Nalima as the next-in-line. With his rejection to the throne Agorro earned the name "The Traitor King" as a show of mockery for his treason against his own daughter, which is seen as an inhonorable act in Missonian culture. The nickname "Stonehearted" was also gifted to him for the rumors that he did not even care for his daughter, which was not necessarily true.